Survivor
by classof2015
Summary: This story is about a girl who travels through Narnia to find her missing sister, along with her friends.


**Chapter 1- Christmas Eve Shopping**

It was silent in Lake Town. This evening is one of the busiest time of year. Everyone was doing their last minute shopping for tomorrow's Christmas, including,Annabelle Clain, and her little sister Molly Clain. Annabelle wanted to get shopping done before it started snowing.

Annabelle and Molly walked into a small store, just a few blocks from their house. This shop was the perfect place because it was cheaper than most shops and Annabelle could keep a close eye on her little. Molly was only seven and Annabelle didn't want to take any chances of losing her. Unlike any other shops, this one had just a few toys on a small shelf on the left corner of the shop. It was mostly just an antique and house decorations with some jewelry and winter clothes for anybody who needs them.

Both Annabelle and Molly were scanning through the shelves, trying to find the perfect Christmas gift for each other. They couldn't find anything yet until Annabelle spotted a small box at the end of the aisle.

"Stay here and wait, so I can get your present!" Annabelle said, stopping her sister in her tracks.

"okay!" Molly said. She stood there, looking at the rest of the things one shelves, waiting patienlty fir Annabelle. On the top side of the shelf, Molly spotted a Jewelry box stand full of lockets with letters of the alphabet that was craved to the door of the locket. She thought this would be the perfect present for her older sister, a locket with the letter A craved on it.

Molly grabbed a hold of the locket and hid it in her palms so her sister wouldn't see. She leaned to the side of the shelf and saw Annabelle eyeing something on the that was sitting on the shelf. Molly walked towards her sister and said, "I'm going to pay for your present." She let Annabelle know.

"Do you still have the money that I gave you after lunch time?" Annabelle asked, making sure that Molly didn't lose the money or forgot it at home.

"Yes, I kept them in my pocket ever since then."

"Okay, don't be too long."

Molly went over to the counter and payed for the locket. The locket was only $ and she was glad that she had enough money because thats all she had. The woman who ringed the locket up for Molly placed it in a box so the chains won't be tangled and place it in a bag and gave it to Molly.

It was then Annabelle's turn to pay for her gift. She walked up to the woman, placed the gift on the counter so it can be payed for. Once again, the woman ringed up Annabelle's gift, placed it in a large paper bag Molly's bag and gave it to Annabelle after she payed for her sister's present.

Ammabelle turned around and saw that Molly wasn't by the toys where Annabelle last seen her before buying Molly's gift. She looked around the store to look for he sister but Molly was nowhere to be seen. She called out her name with no response back. Annabelle began to get worried. She walked quickly across the aisle and leaned forward, looking both sides of the store, still couldn't find her.

Annabelle started to get frustrated, yet anxious with Molly's disapearance. She is held responsiible for her younger sister since their parents aren't around. Annabelle decided to asked and see if anyone has seen Molly anywhere. Before she could, Molly leaped right in front of Annabelle and yelled, "Boo," to her, making Annabelle jump, taking a few steps back.

Molly began to laugh after seeing Annabelle's reaction. Annabelle sighed in relief that her sister was found and safe in the shop but was upset about Molly's game. Molly always has her way of scaring Annabelle. She was very clever with her tricks for Annabelle. Annabelle can see that Molly's tricks are getting old.

Molly was very bright even though she likes to play games and have fun. Being bright is what Annabelle loves most about her, she was always happy and never gives up on anything. Molly being positive what's make Annabelle happy and puts a smile everyday. She cannot live without her younger sister. They are almost inseparable.

Annabelle and Molly walked out of the shop and began to walk. "What are we going to get Aunt Martha and Uncle Johnny?" Molly asked.

"Martha and Johnny's last clock doesn't work anymore, so we are going to the watch shop to get them a new one."

The watch shop was just a few doors down from the antique store. Martha and Johnny had a clock stand by the fire place the last time Annabelle and Molly visited them. Martha and Johnny was an old family friend. They looked after Annabelle and Molly for a short time after their parents were gone. Once Annabelle was old enough, to live on her own, both her and Molly moved out of Martha and Johnny's home.

It didn't take too long for Annabelle to get a house. It was actually Martha and Johnny's family house for anyone who needed a place to stay. So Annabelle didn't need to worry about paying for it because Johnny pays for the house for her. That still don't stop Annabelle for making money. She makes jewerly for her and anyone to make money and sells them.

Johnny built a shed for Annabelle so she has a place to sell her things. It doesnt't make much but its worth to buy food and drinks and other things they needed. Even though they were old family friends, they were great people. But Annabelle and Molly hardly sees them and Annabelle doesn't know them that well enough to be a family friend.

Only Molly calls Martha and Johnny her aunt and uncle. Maybe because their mother and father were close to them when they were in their teen years. Annabelle never thought them as aunt and uncle. Her and Molly don't know them that well like their parents do. Annabelle is the only person that Molly has as a real family and Annabelle will never let anyone or anything take that away from her.

As they walked into the watch shop, Annabelle and Molly were Surrounded by clocks. From Alarm clocks to wrists watch, to wall clocks, and clock stands. They looked all around the store to search for the right clock for Martha and Johnny.

Minutes later, Annabelle found the right one for Johnny, or Sir Johnny is what Annabelle calls him. It was a custom design wood stand craft clock that Sir Johnny can place right on the fireplace.

Annabelle grabbed the clock and her and Molly went to the old man to have it payed for. Once it was payed, Annabelle and Molly walked straight home. Just half way through from home, it gently started to snow. It wasn't cold enough for the snow flakes to stick at this time at night. Annabelle and Molly came home just in time for dinner.

Tonights dinner was homemade soup. As the soup was cooking, Annabelle and Molly started wrapping each others gifts. After Annabelle was finished with Molly's gift, she wrapped up Martha's and Sir Johnny's gift. Once they finished up wrapping all the Christmas presents dinner was finally done, they were both quiet at tonights dinner. Maybe because it was a long day and they both were tired of being out walking around finding Christmas presents.

They finished their soups and Annabelle was cleaning the dishes while molly rinced them and placed them on a clothed mat to air dry them. When Molly rinced the last dish, both her and Annabelle got washed up for bed. In Molly's bedroom, Annabelle brushed Molly's hair and braided it with two pigtails.

"Can we bake Christmas cookies before bed?" Molly asked.

"You need to be in bed early enough for Santa Clause to come." Annabelle said, now working on Molly's second braid.

"I don't believe in Santa as much anymore."

Annabelle suggested that Molly was growing out of her belief. "It doesn't matter. If you don't go to sleep, you won't get any presents for Christmas. Those are the rules." She explained.

Annabelle finished up Molly's second braid and tucked her in when Molly layed down under her covers, restin her head on the pillow. Annabelle kissed Molly's forhead, turned off the lights and walked into her room and went to bed.


End file.
